


【索香】黄雀在后

by syx8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx8059/pseuds/syx8059
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 26





	【索香】黄雀在后

山治曾经不止一次地向索隆强调过厨房对于厨师的重要性，于是在那之后的许多个夜里，他们总是在空无一人的厨房里头做爱。  
索隆似乎很喜欢和山治在那张本该盛放着各式菜品的长桌上做，他让他赤身裸体地躺在上头，偶尔会松松垮垮地在身上挂一件可有可无的围裙，就好像他本身就是一件可口的点心。他从来不会主动开口夸赞山治的身体，却尤其热衷在山治纤瘦的腰线上留下斑斑点点的暧昧痕迹，他也从来不像那些其他男人一样在完事后捧着山治的脸说着不着边际的话，却喜欢高潮过后默默将他散乱在额前的发丝别在耳后。  
那感觉更像是个恋人，而不是纯粹约炮的情人。  
山治这样想着，披上被索隆扯皱的衬衫坐起身，轻巧地从桌上跃下，将煲里的食物重新加热。他从上衣口袋里掏出一根烟点上，咬在嘴边慢悠悠地将开始切料理，感觉到索隆的目光仍然紧紧的停留在他的腰间，没有转头。  
“有什么想吃的？”  
身后细细簌簌传来声响，山治将刀放好，随后便被索隆从背后拥进了怀里，感觉自己的臀部被什么抵着，他无奈地长吁了口气，手却轻车熟路地伸向后方，在触到那个硬挺后熟练地套弄起来。索隆侧头含住他的耳廓，舔弄的水渍声浸在耳膜里像是催情剂，没过多久山治便感觉下面已经开始不自觉地收缩，他开始扭腰，下一秒便被索隆托住了大腿，就那样将他压在洗手台前撞了进去。  
情潮尚未褪去的厨房里重新响起了肉体拍打与粗重喘息的声响。索隆在山治的示意下稍稍暂停了动作，将山治翻了个身子，再将自己送进那温暖紧致的甬道。山治在做爱时总是喜欢抬手抚摸他胸前那道有些狰狞的伤痕，双眼氤氲嘴唇微张的潮红脸蛋配上胸前那若有若无的骚痒，简直没有什么比这更要命的催情剂。他会在被操的时候断断续续地询问索隆，问他这道伤疤究竟是怎么来的，而他也总是草草地回答不过是刀伤，随后就会用更猛烈抽插将山治的疑惑撞成破碎的喊叫声。  
“要是哪天被人撞见，我就得失业了。”  
山治说，结束了第二次高潮，他将头枕在了索隆的臂弯上，仰头看着明晃晃的灯，而索隆用手替他擦掉沾在脸上的白浊，不重不痒地接了一句：“我会养你。”  
山治只是侧头看了他一眼，笑了一声没有回应。  



End file.
